


He's My Friend by Rhea314 [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Last Exile
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of He's My Friend by Rhea314.Summary: The story of Luciola's life and death. Slight AU, light Dio/Luciola





	He's My Friend by Rhea314 [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He's My Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/343260) by Rhea314. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2008.

Title: He's My Friend

Author: Rhea314

Reader: Rhea314

Fandom: Last Exile

Characters: Lucciola, Dio

Rating: PG13

Warnings: slight spoilers through ep 23

sound clip from episode 23 'Castling Lucciola' at the end of the story and the songs are the OP and ED themes respectively

Summary: The story of Luciola's life and death. Slight AU, light Dio/Luciola

Text: [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3996112/1/Luciola)

Length:0:12:16

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/2008/He%27s%20My%20Friend.mp3)


End file.
